


冲喜（下）

by sunsetrollercoaster



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetrollercoaster/pseuds/sunsetrollercoaster





	冲喜（下）

白宇的确有那么一瞬间产生过投井的念头，不过那句“我会给你更好的”把他从湿漉漉的井沿旁拉了回来。他抱着哥哥温暖的手臂，从幽深的水里一寸寸抽离。

酒宴过后宅子里又恢复了平静。

朱珉没有像预料中的以把柄做威胁，意外的消停了几日，倒是他的姨太太往这院儿里跑得勤，三天两头拉着白宇闲聊，不是夸他的皮细嫩就是羡慕朱一龙对他好，起初白宇就是默默听着，偶尔点个头就算回应。

他不讨厌这个跟自己年纪相仿的女人，只是不想跟朱珉再有一丝联系。

只是后来她总是笑着笑着就哭出来，她说同样都是命苦的，白宇遇到了朱一龙，而她却遇到了朱珉，虽然锦衣玉食地活着，可从来没觉得自己像个人，高兴了就抱在怀里亲一亲，不高兴就非打即骂数月不进门。受了委屈回娘家，结果被指着鼻子骂不知好歹，转头就给送回来。

 

“我都不求他真心爱我，只要别把我当个玩物就心满意足了。”

 

白宇心软，见不得人哭，恨不能自己去替，却忘了他也是可怜之人。

 

“不要哭了，我大你几个月，要是不嫌弃，你就把我当哥哥，有什么事都可以来找我说，我都帮你。”

 

姨太太感动得梨花带雨，两只大眼睛水汪汪地眨着。

 

“宇哥哥你真好，从来没有人对我这么好过。”

 

白宇把帕子递给她，打心底里心疼，好好的一个姑娘，要是平平淡淡的嫁个意中人，何来这么多苦水要吞。

送走了姨太太白宇就到厨房给朱一龙煎药，从前都是下人做的，但他担心不够仔细，要是差了火候药效就没那么好。 

他坐在炉子前，拿着扇子一下下地扇，旁边的小红果冲他痴痴地乐。

 

“笑什么？”  
“笑我们少奶奶是真喜欢少爷，连煎药都得自个儿看着。”  
“去你的，没事儿干了？”  
“没呢，等会去药铺给少爷再拿几副回来，眼瞅着这些马上就吃完了。”

 

白宇听了点点头，突然想起了什么似的。

 

“哥哥到底是什么病？”  
“说不清楚，三年前少爷病了一场，看了大夫说是风寒，结果一直不见好，拖来拖去就严重了，后来还是二少爷特意找的神医开的药，就一直吃着了。”  
“二少爷？”  
“嗯，前些年两人可亲了，后来少爷生了病，二少爷也成了亲，就渐渐地疏远了。”

 

红果一边儿理着柴火一边儿跟白宇回忆朱一龙生病前的日子，那时候多好啊，家里动不动就有客人来，一起上私塾的朋友成天往这儿跑，少爷长的好看待人又温和，谁都喜欢与他亲近，还跟一个官家小姐定了亲，后来也黄了。

 

“少爷小时候最喜欢骑马了...”

 

白宇想象着朱一龙骑在马上的样子，心里闷闷的。

 

“哎红果，你看到我那个香囊了没？”  
“没有啊，是不是落在屋里了。”  
“嗯，我回去找找。”

 

当天晚上白宇翻遍了整个院子都没找到那个香囊，其实也不是什么金贵东西，只不过那是朱一龙送给他的，虽然后来又送了许多东西，可还是觉得这一件儿最珍贵。

朱一龙躺在床上看着他翻箱倒柜，叫了好几回都不停，最后只能自己下了床把人按在怀里，狠狠揉搓了一顿，白宇瘪着嘴靠在他身上，可怜巴巴地说那是你送我的第一个礼物，我带了这么久都没丢。

 

“可委屈坏了，明天我送你一堆。”  
“那能一样么...”  
“乖，丢就丢了，再给你买别的，要不我学学怎么弄，亲手给你绣一个？”  
“给你厉害的...”

 

俩人靠着床头说了会儿话，朱一龙就又开始咳嗽，虽然看上去是好了很多，偶尔晚上还能腻歪一回，可白宇心里清楚这都是精神头顶着的，有时候夜里咳起来恨不能把五脏六腑都吐出去。

白宇熄了灯扶他躺下，轻轻地在背后给他顺着气，好一会儿才睡了。

第二天一早就听见院子里吵吵嚷嚷的，红果急急忙忙地敲门，说是二少爷的姨太太跑来捉奸,白宇猛地从床上爬起来，被朱一龙轻轻握住了手腕。

 

“我在呢。”

 

朱一龙披了衣服推开门，就看到等在外边儿的一群人。

 

“吵什么。”  
“哎哟大伯，可出大事儿了，太太知道宇哥哥跟下人厮混，差点背过气去，这不让我来把人请过去问话么。”  
“弟妹，当心你的嘴。”

 

姨太太的气焰登时就弱了几分，她只当这大伯一天病病歪歪的，从来也不生气，却没见过他这么冷着人的样子，转头一想自己还有太太和二少爷撑腰，又找回了一丁点儿的底气。

 

“大伯，我知道你心里怄气，这事搁谁身上都难受，只是太太还在祠堂等着，有什么话咱也得去了才能说清楚不是。”  
“等着。”

 

白宇隔着窗听着，气得浑身发抖，他没想到一个小姑娘能恶毒到如此地步。朱一龙本是生气，可看到他这副样子就变成了心疼，自己捧着都怕掉了的宝贝怎么能让人无端这么欺负。

本来就瘦，养了大半年也没长几两肉，这会儿缩成一团抱着都硌。

 

“怕什么，换上你最喜欢的衣服，相公陪你去祠堂。”

 

其实白宇倒也不怕，自从朱珉那件事过后他就整日提心吊胆，再有点什么风吹草动也只是雪上加了层霜而已，他就是不能接受在这深宅大院里，怎么就换不来一颗真心，非要明争暗斗搞得你死我活。

门外的人等得火冒三丈，姨太太嫉妒朱一龙把白宇宠上了天，连这种时候还能不紧不慢地护着，要是换了自己的丈夫，就算不给投了井也得毒打一顿。

太太在祠堂里坐着，一张脸阴得像是个死人，白宇所谓的“奸夫”被五花大绑地跪在旁边，半个脑袋都被血给糊住了。

朱一龙牵着白宇一步步走进祠堂，下人拿着没敢用的麻绳跟在后面，姨太太咬牙切齿地看着，顾不上维持平日里的虚伪和善。

 

“白宇，你给我跪下！”  
“娘，事情还没查清楚。”  
“你还要什么清楚？这香囊是从锡才的枕头底下翻出来的，是白宇的吧？还有这帕子，这信，还不够清楚么！你还嫌不够丢人！”

 

绣着鸳鸯的红色香囊被太太狠狠地捏在手里，力气大得连穗儿都扯了下来。白宇看着这些“铁证”只觉得一颗心越跳越慢，越来越凉，或者这根本就不是捉奸，只是有人设了一个局，想把他弄走罢了。

 

“婆婆...”

 

朱一龙轻轻点了点他的手背，把后面的话挡了回去。

 

“锡才，那信上写了什么？”  
“写的...还...君...明珠双...双泪垂...恨不...恨不...”  
“你什么时候识字了？”  
“少奶奶教的...他说怕人发现，昨天是最后一回，所以给了我他亲手绣的香囊，还有一沓银票...”

姨太太站在一边儿看热闹不嫌事大，时不时说上两句话煽煽风点把火，把太太气得恨不能立刻就把白宇拖出去喂了狗。

 

“锡才，这话可不敢瞎说，误会了少奶奶有你受的！”  
“我说的都是真的...银票我还留着呢...”

 

下人从锡才的衣襟里拿出沾了血的银票，数目跟他说的分毫不差。

 

“这简单，跟账房查一查最近少奶奶有没有支银票就能对上了。”

 

白宇心里咯噔一下，前些日子她跑来跟自己哭诉，说是家里姐姐病了没钱治，问朱珉要又不给，走投无路只能向他来借，白宇平时很少有用钱的地方，也不好意思问朱一龙要，就按着月钱多支了两个月，想着不久就能还上。

 

“哥哥...”

 

朱一龙轻轻摇了摇头，叫他不要害怕。

 

“锡才，你知道少奶奶身上有什么胎记么？”

 

锡才想起来有一次到院子里送水，刚好看到白宇坐在树底下乘凉，两条白灿灿的小腿露在外面，好看的紧，只是右腿上有块巴掌大的红斑格外扎眼。

 

“右腿小腿上！有一块不小的胎记，还是红色的！”

 

朱一龙冷笑一声看着有如抓到救命稻草的锡才，一点点拉起白宇的裤腿，光溜溜的腿上哪还有什么红斑。

 

“那是他给我煎药时不小心烫的，怎么就成了胎记了？”  
“我...我记错了...每回少奶奶嫌害臊都不点灯，黑漆漆的什么都...”  
“够了！”

 

所有人都被朱一龙吼得一震，连太太都半天说不出话来，她这个儿子从小就温温柔柔的，就连对下人都很客气，何曾发过这么大的火。

 

“娘，是真是假您看不出来么？难道还想把家法在白宇身上都用一遍？”  
“大伯，你这话就不对了，婆婆也是为了你好，那老话都说苍蝇不叮无缝儿的蛋，家里这么多姊妹，怎么偏偏就惹到了嫂嫂头上，再说这些证据...”  
“赵春藜，我好像提醒过你。”

 

姨太太被他看得直接跌坐在椅子上，哆哆嗦嗦地望向太太求救。

能撑得起这么大的家业，又怎么会是等闲之辈，这出戏还没到一半，她就知道白宇是无辜的，只是事情闹得这么大，如果不拿他顶罪，就变成了一个彻头彻尾的笑话。而且莫不如借着机会赶出去，还能再娶个正经媳妇儿进门。

 

“行了！东西摆在眼前还装看不见，我们朱家丢不起这个人，你现在就把休书写了。”  
“婆婆...”  
“香囊打开。”  
“什么？”  
“白宇给的香囊。”

 

太太看着写了自己儿子和白宇生辰八字的纸条还有那两缕红线扎着的头发便不说话了。

 

“锡才，是你自己不想活的。”  
“太太，大少爷，饶了我吧，是二姨太太指使我的，这些东西都是她给我的啊！”  
“锡才！你别血口喷人！”  
“这银票也是她给我的！说我走了之后还会再给我五百两！”

 

朱一龙无心去管这些乱糟糟的事，领着白宇就回了院子，满脑子都在想怎么安抚自己傻乎乎的媳妇儿。

两个人坐在石桌旁，红果端了白宇最喜欢的茶和点心，朱一龙准备了一肚子的话，还没来得及说就被他甜丝丝的笑给暖化了。

 

“相公，你什么时候剪的头发啊？”  
“就...你睡着之后...”  
“那生辰八字是怎么知道的？”  
“我特意找婆子问的...”

 

白宇看着他一脸冰碴儿还没化，就从里头透出了红，让人忍不住想直接抱着啃上一口，他本来已经做好了走不出祠堂的打算，却没想到这个男人从头到尾护着他，一根汗毛都没被碰到。

 

“相公。”  
“嗯...”

 

朱一龙看着他满眼深情，甚至做好了揽人入怀缠绵一番的准备。

 

“那八字是假的。”  
“什么？”  
“当初婆子问我，我担心她使坏，就随便编了一个。”  
“你...”

 

朱一龙你了半天，结果被白宇带着香甜的吻堵了回去。

夜里朱一龙突然咳血，白宇吓得泪珠子成串的往下掉，衣服都顾不得穿就跑往外跑，一直给他看病的神医恰好回了老家，红果只能挨个铺子砸门，终于拽来了一个老大夫。

到的时候朱一龙已经昏死过去，老人号着脉，眉毛皱得越来越紧，白宇扑通一声就跪了下去，哭着说您一定救救我相公，我命都可以不要。老人赶忙伸手去扶，问他能不能把喝的药拿给他看看。

红果抱着药包跑进来，还在门口绊了一跤，老人来来回回翻了好几遍，扯着胡子说想不通，药方多了两味，虽然都是补的，但放一块儿就是慢性砒霜，转而又回头摸了摸朱一龙的脉象。

 

“毒性已经到了心肺了...”  
“大夫，求你了，我相公还年轻，你救救他。”  
“幸好啊，这剂量不大，现在换副药好好养着兴许还有救。”

 

白宇从箱底翻出一盒朱一龙送的金银物件，跟老大夫说一定要帮忙保密，每隔一段时间就来号一次脉，只要治好了，多少钱都可以给。

朱一龙昏睡着的后半夜里，白宇就像是被人剜了心，整栋宅子散发出的腐臭让人忍不住作呕。也是在那一晚，他才彻底明白了一个道理，畜生并不会因为你的善良而被感动，反而会把这当成自己变本加厉的理由。

趁朱一龙睡醒之前，白宇去了趟朱珉的院子，他知道二少奶奶回家省亲还未回来，刚刚弄丢了姨太太的二少爷定然寂寞的要命。

朱珉没想到他会来，开门的时候眼睛都忘了眨。

 

“二少爷...”

 

白宇张口就要掉眼泪，泪珠儿在眼眶里转了转唰地就流了下来，朱珉顺势就伸了手去抱，还不忘用腿勾上了门。

 

“怎么了这是？”  
“我委屈...明明那诗和帕子都是我让妹妹给你的，怎么又到了婆婆手里去，还诬赖我跟下人厮混...”  
“什么？”

 

白宇忍着恶心又把嗓子柔了柔，出来的声儿里都滴着蜜。

 

“妹妹那天来找我，说你想...想要我...我就把东西给她了...”  
“她说你不同意还把她给骂了，再说你之前不是挺不待见我的么！”  
“我怎么会不同意...你大哥的病也不见好，还越来越严重，我跟着他能有什么好下场啊...哪有你真心疼我...”

 

朱珉不是个蠢人，只不过借着酒劲儿又被这么一逗弄，下半身那点儿东西全都涌进了脑子里，怕是现在白宇要他的心，都能挖出来装进锦盒里双手奉上。

 

“小心肝儿啊，早就说我哥那个废人满足不了你，他也活不了多久了，等他一死我就把你娶过来，好不好？”  
“那他要是好了怎么办...”  
“好不了，我可是花了大价钱的。”

 

白宇闻着让人反胃的酒气，五脏六腑都跟着翻腾，朱珉一次次往他嘴上凑都被他不留痕迹地躲开。他用了两壶酒才把朱珉灌倒，走出房门的时候连台阶几乎都看不清，深一脚浅一脚地踩回去，朱一龙还是没醒。

他看着桌上的药碗，鬼使神差地抿了一小口，瞬间就苦到了心底，他摸了摸脸，那些假惺惺的眼泪已经干了。

 

“这么苦，你竟然喝了三年。”

 

朱一龙睁开眼就看到白宇头顶的发旋，胸口被捂得热乎乎的，刚伸手摸了摸，他就一个激灵坐了起来。

 

“哥哥你醒了！”  
“乖，我抱会儿。”

 

白宇又软绵绵地趴了下去，任那只大手从他的鼻梁摸到后颈，再慢慢地往里伸去。朱一龙总是摸得他很舒服，渐渐地就忘记了眼前，闭上眼发出小声的低吟。

 

“唔...相公...”

 

他总喜欢在动情的时候叫他相公，跟“哥哥”的纯情还不一样，亲昵里带着股诱惑，撩得人手指尖儿都打颤。光是听声音，朱一龙都能顶了被子，他刮了下白宇的鼻尖，笑得有些无奈。

 

“小狐媚子。”  
“相公不喜欢？”  
“喜欢。”

 

白宇嘴对嘴给他喂药，小半碗都进了自己的肚子，朱一龙笑着说胡闹，他就作势狠狠地咬上去，落到嘴唇就变成一个吻。

 

“这样还苦么？”  
“不苦，甜的。”

 

我们以后也都是甜的。

朱一龙的身体真的一天一天好起来，白宇跪过他娘，跪过当铺的掌柜，也跪了那个半夜救了他相公的老大夫。

太太把所有铺子的管事人都叫到朱一龙的面前，跟他们说这是你们未来的主子，以后朱家没有太太，只有大少爷。朱珉拿着成摞的地契把目光所及的东西都砸了个遍，他知道这些破纸再厚，都抵不上那些旺铺的一半分量。

他去找神医算账，神医说不用慌，只是药量不够大，等他死了这些都是你的。

朱一龙偷偷地把这些铺子都变成了白宇的，他不确定自己是不是真的可以恢复，可以一辈子护在他的身边，但他说过，即便是死了，也会给把所有事情安排妥当，不让这个人再吃一点苦。

朱珉沉不住气去找白宇，结果裤子脱了却怎么都挺不起来，白宇善解人意，安慰他说是最近太累了，心思费得多，等过些日子就好了，朱珉恨的咬牙切齿，说让朱一龙活不过这个年。

可到了大年三十儿，屋外头大雪纷飞，朱一龙还笑得跟捡了宝似的一点事儿没有。太太看他满心满眼只有一个人，气得说要再娶一房回来。

 

“这年头有本事的男人谁会只娶一个老婆？”  
“别人怎么样跟我没有关系。”  
“连个孩子都没有，你这是不孝！”  
“三个弟弟谁都能生儿子，咱们老朱家不会断后。”

 

白宇赶忙在桌子下面扯他的衣服，结果反而被包了个严严实实，朱一龙火热又干燥的掌心裹着他的手，一字一字都叩在怦怦乱跳的心上。

 

“我只要白宇，别人都不要。”

 

太太气得摔筷子，朱珉赶紧扶着媳妇儿说您有孙子了，已经一个月了，二少奶奶懵了一下就跟着打哈哈，说是啊，最近老是馋酸的，怎么都吃不够。

白宇低头喝了口汤，挡住了嘴角冰冷的笑意，朱一龙却看得仔细，他知道小孩儿在这大宅子里磨光了天真，倒不是怕他变坏，有自己护着，再坏又能坏到哪去，他是怕有那么一天被有心之徒钻了空子。

那天之后朱珉满脑子都想着怎么搞个儿子出来，可自己那东西死活都支不起来，找神医看就说是劳累过度，再休养个把月就好了，可那时候黄花菜都凉了几遭。

白宇给他出主意，说怎么也得想办法让姐姐怀个孩子，才能把家产抢了过来。

 

“我现在这样还怀个屁！”  
“哥哥要是信我，我来帮你。”

 

等二少奶奶都开始显了怀，朱珉的那根物件儿还是一动不动，甚至还有了失禁的苗头，他才终于从抢家产的美梦中惊醒，渐渐回过味儿来，他揪着领子把神医拽到亲娘面前，说庸医收了白宇的好处来害他，弄得自己人不人鬼不鬼，活都活不下去。

 

“二少爷说的是真的么！”  
“我...这...”

 

朱一龙坐在椅子上，嘴角还挂着淡淡的笑，手指一下下地叩在紫檀木的桌面上，神医吓得冷汗流了一脸，顺着领子淌进衣服。

神医冲着朱一龙和太太的方向连磕了几个头，血混着汗狼狈至极，一点儿都没了平日里飞扬跋扈的气焰。

 

“二少爷在外惹了风流债...那人给了我二百两银子找我配的药...”  
“你放屁！肯定是白宇因为那件事怀恨在心，所以来报复我！是不是！”

 

白宇端着茶碗的手抖了一下，里面的水就晃了出来，他淡定的脸色终于有了变化，朱一龙走过去攥住朱珉的衣领，整个人就被提了起来。

 

“什么事？”  
“哥哥...”  
“我问你什么事！”

 

朱珉失禁的毛病又犯了，沥沥拉拉的在地上尿出一小摊儿水，朱一龙甚至都顾不上恶心，两只眼睛死死地盯着他，像是要把他千刀万剐。

 

“是他勾引我的，大哥你信我，我喝醉了，他自己往我身上贴，他就是个狐媚子，他...”  
“你还不认错？”

 

白宇看着他气到发抖的背影，眼泪控制不住地往下流，他想即便爱得再深，大概也没法接受一个被玷污过的人。朱一龙现在有多生气，也许心里就有多失望。

 

“我错了，大哥，我真的错了，后面他又来招惹我，我都拒绝了...你信我...”  
“小白，你先扶娘回去。”  
“好...”  
“儿啊，他好歹是你弟弟，你...”  
“娘，你先回去。”

 

白宇跟红果搀着太太出了前厅，初春的天还是有些冷，他摸了摸带着绒毛的袖口，想起朱一龙看着他穿上这身新衣服时眼里的光。

也许是时候离开这个地方了。

白宇回到屋子里等他，床边放着一个小小的包袱，其实他都没什么可收拾的，他的一切都是朱一龙给的，现在走了，就得还了。

朱一龙带着一身血腥味进了门，素白的袍子上一大片扎眼的湿红，白宇慌了神儿扑向他，却连碰都不敢碰。

 

“哥哥，哥哥你怎么了...”  
“白宇。”

 

这是朱一龙第一次叫他白宇。

也是最后一次了吧。

 

“哥哥你别生气，你让我看看伤到哪了，我马上就走好不好，你让我看一眼。”  
“小白...”

 

白宇猛地被拉进他带着寒气的怀抱，紧得几乎快要喘不过气，两条胳膊树干一样死死地箍着他的背，像是要把可怜的骨头勒断。

 

“小白，为什么不告诉我...”  
“我...”  
“你知不知道我...”

 

朱一龙长大之后就没再哭过，连觉得自己活不下去的时候都没有。

这次却哭的几乎站不稳，要靠白宇撑着才行，后来白宇也撑不住了。

 

“哥哥，你先让我看看伤，求你了...”  
“你以后还敢瞒着我么？”  
“不敢了，再也不敢了。”  
“你还要走么？”  
“不走，哪都不去，就在这陪着你。”

 

朱一龙抓起白宇的手把脸上的泪痕蹭干，接着又深深叹了口气，吓得白宇哇地一声就哭了出来，他说哥哥你别死，我再也不骗你了，我以后都寸步不离地跟着你，赶都赶不走。

 

“这血不是我的，是老二的。”  
“呜...什...什么...？”  
“反正也没用了，还留着干什么。”  
“你...把他...他...”

 

白宇后来用了很久的时间才接受了他柔情似水的哥哥竟然就这么阉了自己的亲弟弟这件事情。

 

“小白，我可以原谅他对我下毒，但不能容忍他这么对你。”  
“你都知道了？”  
“我饿了，我们去吃饭好不好？”

 

朱一龙用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，打算先用美色蒙混过关。

 

“少爷！神医送官了，那俩孩子怎么办？”  
“......”  
“什么孩子？”

 

红果眼看气氛不对，赶紧脚底抹油，溜了。

 

“朱一龙，什么孩子？”  
“神医的孩子...”  
“他的孩子为什么在这儿？”  
“不然你以为你那点把柄唬得住他么...”

 

白宇此刻又明白了一个道理，有些人可能只是看着纯良，实则切开来比芝麻糊都黑。

 

“你什么时候知道的？”  
“你给我喂药那天...不是你甜...是那个药真的变甜了...”  
“......”  
“不是，你也挺甜...”

 

朱一龙也说不清，到底是朱珉挺不起来惨一些，还是他挺起来没人管惨一些...

 

「附赠番外」

 

二少奶奶生了孩子后就跟着她的青梅竹马，当然也是孩子的父亲远走高飞了，临别前两人还给白宇磕了个头，感谢他成全了他们一家三口。

白宇看着两个人远去的背影，结结实实地羡慕了一把，他跟朱一龙就算再怎么折腾，都没办法搞出一个娃来。

而且不仅没有娃，他连钱都没有了，为了让那三口能好好过日子，他把自己掏了个精光，差点就要上街讨饭了。

朱一龙看着自己媳妇儿生无可恋的模样，有意改改他这不愿意开口要钱的臭毛病。

 

“没钱了？”  
“昂...”  
“行啊，你跟着红果儿干两天活儿，我让账房给你放月钱。”  
“朱一龙你是不是人啊！”  
“是不是都行。”

 

然后白宇就开始闹脾气，他觉得要不要是一码事儿，但给不给就是另一码事儿，经过几个时辰的考虑，他认为朱一龙变心了。

 

“朱一龙，这个给你。”  
“这什么？”  
“休书。”  
“？？？？”

 

后来朱一龙把所有印着白宇大名的店契放在他的面前，休夫风波才算告一段落。

 

白宇被按在床上，浑身上下只盖着一张薄薄的休书，目光可及都是深深浅浅的印子，褥子都湿透了，朱一龙就是不进入正题。

 

“相公...求你了...”  
“错了没？”  
“错了...你疼疼我...”

 

朱一龙满意地享受着媳妇儿又香又软的嘴唇。

还有比嘴唇更软的地方...

「朱珉」

 

朱珉被断了命根子后整日窝在朱一龙分给他的宅子里面不出门，姨太太休了，大老婆跑了，鸡飞蛋打一场空，现在连做男人的资格都没了。

他守着那些地契房契，每天的事情就是一遍遍地去数，看自己有多少宅子，有几亩地。

他娘偶尔会来看一眼，但对于这个不成器的二儿子，除了唉声叹气抹眼泪也没有别的办法。

她知道当年的事让一向高傲的孩子受了天大的打击，但没想到他竟能对自己的亲哥哥下这么狠的手。

当朱珉再一次把点心盒打翻在地上的时候，她心里的那根弦终于断了。

 

“小珉，娘知道你不好受，但再怎么样他也是你爹，他只想来看你一眼...”  
“我什么时候承认他是我爹了！一个喂牲口的下人也有脸当我爹？他凭什么！”  
“小珉！”  
“我告诉你，让他死了这条心，你当年犯下的错为什么要我承担？凭什么他朱一龙就能抢走我所有的东西？”

 

仅仅四十多岁风韵犹存的妇人在这一刻耗完了她的整个人生，她弯下腰一个个捡起地上碎了的点心装好，笑着对儿子说，好好照顾自己，娘改天再来看你。

然后便消失在了没有一丝暖意的春风里。

躲在大门后面的可怜男人，没有见到心里惦念着的儿子，却从他的怒吼声里感受到了地狱般的恨意。

作恶的人或许总有可怜之处，但并不能成为他作恶的理由。

朱珉终此一生都不曾有过一丝悔恨，如果硬要说，大概就是他对别人还不够心狠。


End file.
